


Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love my Pyromaniac

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-17
Updated: 2002-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Everything* still isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love my Pyromaniac

## Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love my Pyromaniac 

by zahra

<http://www.obsessedmuch.net/dysfunctional>

* * *

Lex was never going to loan Clark the _good_ Ferrari, because he has to draw the line somewhere. Not that the Testerossa is anything to sneeze it, but in the car world it's pretty much scrap metal and no one is going to fuck Clark in the Berlinetta but him. 

Those are just fantasies though, day-dreams to occupy him while he watches his father swinging his way through the mansion, and the dreams were never supposed to amount to much. However, choosing a car to fuck Clark in has become a lot more relevant recently, and to think Lex ever doubted that Clark would even get to first base with Lana Lang. 

Of course that was before this thing - because it is most definitely a _thing_ \- occurred and changed Clark into Cinderfella. So now there is this _thing_ stalking about Lex's office in gabardine and silk smelling of cinnamon and spice and lots of should-be-not-nice things, and he looks just like Clark. 

Only it's not Clark. 

Lex knows it's not Clark, no matter what he's being told. No matter what his eyes want see and his dick wants to believe. Whatever, or whomever the hell this is - the one person it _isn't_ \- is Clark Kent. 

Lex knows Clark Kent. Bumbling, fumbling, extraordinarily endearing Clark Kent, and this suave, lean, cocky clone isn't him, but damnit, he's nothing to sniff at either. Clone-Clark is everything Lex should want, and he appears to be everything Lex has dreamt about. However, Lex has a lot of dreams about a lot of things, and he knows how dreams and reality generally don't meet up. 

Lex knows why they _shouldn't_ meet up. 

Once you get everything you want, there's nothing left to try for, and if Lex takes up Clark on his entirely too good to be true offer, then he will regret it. As much as he wants to, in fact, run away with Clark, he knows that Kansas laws and Jonathan Kent would be the least of his worries. 

Whomever this Clark is, it isn't _his_ Clark and he might as well run off with a stranger. He might as well have stuck with Desiree. Not that this Clark-clone isn't tempting like the Sirens on the shore, but Lex has no intention of crashing into any rivers today, no matter how good they look stretched out on his chaise lounge. 

Lex is going to have resolve; he's going to be strong and look at the cavities this gift horse has got, but damnit they're not easy to find. 

Smooth Clark has offered it all to Lex: Clark Kent and Lex Luthor living out their destiny in a Metropolis penthouse. It doesn't get much better, or more pornographic, but there's something missing from all this domestic bliss and Lex can't live with Clark without it. 

Lex needs honesty, and Clark is the only one he needs it from. Without it they'll have nothing, and so he has to draw the line somewhere. Not that Lex finds himself drawing a lot of lines with Clark, but maybe he should start because there are all those loose ends and dents in his wall paneling, and Clark is either going to hang himself with all the rope or bring it all back and tie Lex up with his truths and honesty. 

That's what Lex wants. That will be _his_ Clark, this slick Clark who's dangling his secrets like golden carrots isn't the Clark for Lex. Lex's Clark will give the truth naturally and not under duress. Lex's Clark will give the truth uncompromised, and whatever is going on right now with Clark is certainly compromising him. To think that a year ago, Lex would have ridden roughshod over Clark like he was wearing boots. If Clark had strode into his office twelve months ago wearing _that_ suit and looking _that_ fuckable, Lex would have bent *himself *over backwards and demanded to be fucked. 

However, that was then and this is now, and this is _Clark_ \- whatever version he may presently be - and Clark triggers emotions in Lex. One of them just happens to be preservation - preservation of Clark, of their friendship, and this version knows that. This version of Clark is astute enough to tell how much Lex wants him. This version of Clark has enough panache to dangle all those long-withheld secrets in front of Lex to entice him away from everything he knows by offering him everything he wants. 

But once Lex gets everything he wants, what will be left to work for? And if he gets everything he wants this way, is there a morning he won't wake up wondering when it will end? 

The answer of course is no, and that's why Lex is going to do 'the right thing.' Not because he doesn't want Clark Kent in every way shape and form imaginable, but because Lex wants it to be right and honest and Clark is tempting him, but who knows if he'll ever deliver? Lex could spend his entire life waiting for something that will never come. He's already in love with a teenager who might be a pyromaniac and has a Messiah complex, if he can do all that and still hope that Clark will be truthful with him one day then he has no reason to take up this Clark on his offer. 

His Clark will be honest with him one day, he hopes. In the meanwhile, perhaps he should do something to get his Clark back. 


End file.
